


Behavior Modification

by venomousdanger



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 01:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5438060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venomousdanger/pseuds/venomousdanger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint's in Tony's lab.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behavior Modification

“What is agent Barton doing here?” Pepper looked at the blond she was questioning. It was dangerous to have people in the lab; it was dangerous to have Tony in the lab. Just as confused, Clint looked to the woman and put down the tenth thing he had picked up. “He says I’m the guinea pig.” A single button turned on a row of lights that were quickly turned off as Tony made his defense. “He VOLUNTEERED to be a guinea pig.” The distance between the men closed for a deeper scolding. “And I told you not to touch anything.” A sharp slap came down across the archer’s arm causing the other to grumble.

Pepper lit up with concern. “Tony!” The older man was pulled aside. “You can’t hit him-” Stark pouted at her. “He can’t touch things in my lab.” Slowly, she cleared her throat to finish what she was saying. “-and you can’t put him in this kind of danger. You know how easily things can go wrong.” His pout grew. “I am not that bad.” He turned around by chance to see more curious touching. “You’re not the only one with eyes, bird brain. I can see you.” Clint let out another deep sigh and straightened. “Now if you don’t mind, Pepper, I have to find a cage about yea big until I’m ready to have him run the race.” His hands spreading to the test subject’s height was a jab that struck a nerve. “If you told me why I’m here, I wouldn’t have to look for clues.”

“Is the little egg about to boil?” The redhead was left to stand alone the banter between the Avengers could continue. “You can look without touching.” The guys were toe to toe before all hope was lost for sense. “Let’s just say I don’t trust what you have lying around here. Like this.” A remote was picked up and waved in the owner’s face. “What’s this to?” The clingy sleeves of the band shirt was crossed. “I told you not to touch anything.” Bright eyes were rolled with another reach that was stopped by another slap. “Go ahead. Try to touch it again.” Stubbornness was only second to Hawkeye’s aim so he tried it again to the same result. The contact was a little harder that Clint actually whimpered some. Still, Tony dared him. “Do you want to try for three?” Arms stayed at his sides. “Good.” As a reward, a small kiss was pressed to the clean shaven face. Lips touched and broke the archer’s defiance. “So why am I here?” Bare shoulders were dropped with the fight. “Behavior modification. In an act of rewards and punishments, I was testing to see if you could be subjected to some friendly altering.” Eyebrows were furrowed at the fancy explanation of putting him through animal training. Another short kiss eased away some of the offense took from it. “It could work for you.”


End file.
